


More than Fate

by FairyNiamh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Community: 1_million_words, Community: genprompt_bingo, Community: hc_bingo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Yuuri wants to prove he can push beyond the cards dealt him and his physical limitations.





	More than Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrivvenWrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/gifts).



Yuuri tied his skates with practiced ease. Yuuko had stood by his side and quietly guided him to the ice. He was safe here. Yu-chan had always protected him and he had faith that she would continue to do so.

When he had called her and quietly asked to use the parameter of the rink, she had arranged everything.

Touching the rail, he slowly skated around the rink. He had missed this. Missed the feeling of gliding so effortlessly across the ice.

Melancholy had set in. He wanted to jump, to spin, to do more than go around the fucking edges, but that would not be in his cards for a long time, if ever. Well, he needed to man up and admit that he would never return to the glory that he had achieved when Victor was his coach or when they skated together as partners.

His dream of Victor and him being the first male/male figure skating couple in the Olympics, shattered by a man celebrating his promotion. When he had seen the car speeding toward him and Victor, his only thought was to protect his lover and partner. He had pushed the man over the railing, where he safely landed in the water below. Well it had been safer, Victor had broken his left arm and sprained his right ankle, but he had recovered from worse skating incidents.

Yuuri had not been that lucky. He had never been lucky, but this time it was plain bad luck.

According to Victor, when the car hit him, it sent him flying a good 8 feet in the air. The sound of the car crashing into the rail had been awful and the sound of Yuuri landing on top of the car, had been sickening.

The driver had died on impact. Yuuri had been touch and go for more than a week, but ultimately, he pulled through. His right patella had shattered, 6 ribs broken, left lung punctured, nose broken, jaw and zygomatic bones fractured, but that was not the worst of his injuries. No, the worst one was...

"Yuuri! Why are you out there, on the ice? Yuuko, how could you let him do this? What if he had gotten hurt?" Victor said in a rush. He could tell that his lover was coming on the ice, without his skates. Which should be a sin. Victor was born to skate.

"I would never let any harm come to him. _I_ have always kept him safe," she hissed.

"I told you, this was not his fault, Yu-chan," Yuuri blandly said. Honestly, he was tired of people blaming Victor for things that were well out of his reach. The man had called an ambulance and was ultimately the reason that the younger man was still alive.

"Yeah, I know that, but with all of coddling and limiting you, he forgot to help you feel normal. He has failed to keep the darkness at bay," she ranted. 

She wasn't wrong, but... "He's trying. I have never felt so loved before."

"Maybe so, but he needs to remember that wrapping you in cotton, serves nothing or no one. Help him Victor. Don’t keep telling him no. Bring him here after hours, help him skate again," she demanded.

"But..."

"No buts. When you get back to the Inn, get on your computer and look up Stash Serafin. Don't keep him from the ice, Victor. It's... it's killing him. I don’t want my friend to die," Yuuko softly told him, before leaving the pair.

"Yurio called."

"Did he ask you to come back to Russia?" Yuuri asked. That would be the icing on his crap cake.

"No, he's mad," he explained.

The younger man made a noise of confusion. "Why is he angry now?"

"He wanted to know the name of the driver who hit you."

"The man is dead, what good would knowing it do?" Yuuri pleaded, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He and Yuuri had just become close frenemies, as the young man liked to call their relationship. He had overcome the jealousy and stepped out if Victor's shadow.

Victor groaned at the question, "He says he knows a Gypsy. He wants to ask the man if he is proud of himself."

"He should leave the dead alone. I'll have to talk to him about Karma," Yuuri sighed.

"He's just angry about you being..." he stopped not being able to bring himself to say the word.

Yuuri gave a brittle smile. "He's mad that I am now blind? You can say the word, Victor."

"The doctors said there was a chance that your eyes..."

"It already has. When I went to the doctor, they tested my vision. I can see vague shapes, I can’t track fast movement or see fine details. Dr. Kushtia let me know that the chances for full vision in below one percent."

"No, no, there are specialists in America. They can..."

Yuuri squeezed Victor's hands and smiled. "They can't fix me. Not yet. There is a chance that there will be a break through and I will be able to see more than a blur. Until then, I will continue to skate. I will chase my happiness and go forward. The only question now; is will you be there with me? Or will you toss me to the side now that I am damaged goods."

Victor grabbed his face and rested his forehead against his lover's forehead. "I'm not going anywhere and you are _not_ damaged goods. Look at you? Against all odds, you are out here on the ice again. You scare me sometimes. You're too selfless. I want you to be selfish. I want you to grab me and never let me go. Tell the world to go to hell, because _you_ want me all to yourself. I want you to need me."

Yuuri smiled and gave a soft laugh. "I have always needed you Victor. Even before we met, I needed you. I would watch you on television and I _needed_ and wanted you to see me. That's why I put on these skates. You are the reason I went to any competition. You love ice, I accept that. It makes you who you are. I want you Victor. I do, but I am greedy. I want to see you skate again. I can't see you, but I can still hear you and imagine your graceful figure gliding across the ice. So, skate for me and from time to time, skate with me. Be my eyes and legs. Please Victor, please."

"Okay," Victor whispered before claiming Yuuri's lips. He hadn't mentally recovered from the accident, yet, but he could do nothing less than his best. Not with the man he loved cheering him on. He would continue to skate. He would walk side by side with this man, his head held high, because he was still surprising and teaching Victor to be something more than he was before.

~Fin~


End file.
